


朔间家的船

by Xiaokeyuan



Series: 回家再狂欢 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 奇人来朔间家打发时间真绪受迫害宗跟美伽硬闯。
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 回家再狂欢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911286
Kudos: 1





	朔间家的船

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕和老血注意。  
> 热血番路过注意

「朔…朔间前辈好！」  
「衣更君？」  
「让我帮您倒杯茶吧，请…」  
虽然这么说，衣更真绪把茶杯放得远远，零想构也不成。  
「嗯啊…热一点好吧？朔间前辈。」  
零一摸却烫得缩回手。  
「朔间前辈，希望您不要觉得我是特别来取悦你的。我们还是得好好相处对吧？毕竟我还有很多事要向你请教。」  
真绪露出腼腆的笑容，专注地看着零。零已经放弃那杯茶了，心想真绪之所以这么矛盾是因为之前的联谊自己没给他面子吗？  
「希望汝辈能来家里找吾辈的凛月玩哪！不嫌弃的话～衣更君？」  
真绪怂怂肩，还皱了眉头，却答应了。

这天，零为了招待客人把家里打扫一番。还烤了一些甜点，为了取悦他的小客人零尽量布置客厅。但是他的品味只弄得像魔界的派对。  
零在打扫马桶的时候，有人从门边溜进来。  
「我…我不敢啦a～好可怕a」  
「真拿你没办法，」  
美伽还站在旁边，不吭一声。  
「来吧，手像这样摸起来。」  
美伽有点看不住了。  
「你自己弄，接下来贴上眼球就可以了。」  
美伽松一口气，如果夏目再找机会让碰他美伽就要去拼命。  
他们戴好变色的隐形眼镜就把包装的垃圾丢到朔间家厕所的回收桶。

朔间家附近有一个卖煎饺的餐车，最近很受奇人欢迎。今天放学后涉就很想吃哪里的煎饺，奏汰说要陪他一块走，却走不动了，涉无奈地抱着奏汰在排队。  
「同学，要加酱油吗？」  
「我不是同学，我是日日树涉☆」  
「要。」  
「不对，我不要。」  
「好，一个要一个不要。」  
涉想赶快抱奏汰到可以托付的人那里，然后就脱身。他才想到最近的地方正是朔间家，真是太好了。  
「涉，那是朔间家的烟囱吗？……里面的人在淋水吗？」  
「齁齁，居然冒烟那应该是在洗热水澡才对。」  
涉带着奏汰一起跳上朔间家的屋顶，往下看翘开厨房的窗子。  
奏汰在里面偷吃东西，终于被零发现了。零想让朋友们安分点，就拿出DVD。  
「齁齁～这是之前流行的…」  
「哈哈……哈哈哈…哈…」  
「他最喜欢了。不用理他，里面！里面的蛇柱和恋柱！我可以！」  
「大概吧……？那是…在讲什么？」  
「跟你讲很没趣，哎呀～你好了没～？你还好吗？！」  
「哈…哈哈哈……」  
看到有进门的后辈在看他才回覆一点意识。  
「我喜欢时透……他好可爱小正太☆我爱他了！」  
「欸欸～宗～你知道时透是谁吗？」  
在裁缝的那一区很平静，避免被干扰而离大家远远的，宗带着美伽跟奇人聚会也只能享受两人的世界。  
「美伽…等我一下。」  
美伽点头，却转面瞪了下他们。  
宗悻悻然的走过去，说明他没有看过鳄鱼的砧板，就算很喜欢正太也不认识。

凛月跟真绪一起会到家里，见到一沙发的客人。  
「真～绪，为什么我们遇到这么麻烦的事呢？我好累喔。」  
真绪想在一片混乱中牵牵凛月的手。凛月一回托下巴，一回骚头发，真绪还是不死心。一直有声音告诉真绪今天不跨过这墙就不是男人，他再抓再抓，凛月又更快地闪躲手。  
「真～绪……一直想摸我的手…？」  
「啊啊啊啊……」真绪红了脸，太尴尬了。  
「要不我们到房间去？」  
凛月走在前面移动得很慢，笨手笨脚地爬上楼梯。  
「我们打扰啰………」  
凛月打开门。一阵木头味环绕真绪，他一个失神被双手冷静地抓到黑暗里。  
「啊啊啊…！」  
真绪踢到一个东西然后摇晃起来，有人把东西重新固定了真绪镇定下来。他已经四脚朝天了，凛月不知所措的坐在旁边。  
「真～绪……小声点可以吗？」  
「现在我们在哪…？！」  
凛月捂住真绪的嘴巴，把手伸进真绪的衣服。真绪抓到个抽屉的把手又叫起来，凛月吸住他的嘴让周围变得十分安静。  
真绪的裤子一边被往下卷，他好惊讶怎么原来凛月是alpha？触摸到一点部分，真绪就急着叫出来，凛月只好硬抬起真绪的腰，软得他只得轻声吐气。  
真绪睁开眼睛想不到位置，而身体就被这个好色的东西摸来摸去。他想到门缝看看情况，从腰到脚反正就是被东西缠上了变得很困顿，拖着凛月。  
「真～绪…」  
「哎呦！小凛！拜托你………小声一点！」  
「哼哼……我的真～绪肯叫我以前的绰号啦？我好高兴喔真～绪。」  
凛月说太多话会被外面发现这里藏着人。真绪颊紧大腿要他安静，凛月在自己家太自信了就大声叫出来。吓得真绪只好顺着他，真绪抚摸凛月的背心情平静下来。凛月一直探着他的私处，真绪害怕得一直往后退，背终于抵到矮柜子。丁令东隆…还有挂画拍击的声音。  
「真～绪，这里是我哥的收藏间，这里的东西都很贵。」  
真绪知道自己被奇妙地威胁了，但是……不行现在还太早了吧？  
「真～绪，把手放开吧，我脱了这裤子。」  
要真绪马上变成omega还不敢相信。  
「至少我顺你的意就安静一点！我还想出去，还想做人呢！」  
不对，这样凛月会误会  
「我还得在这些人面前挂住面子！」  
「你自己也是啊～omega，我的omega我爱你…所以不要失调了。」  
他让真绪和自己都安静地趴下。  
「会变得歇斯底里都是因为爱不够吧？我来帮帮你，可爱的～」

在房间里，做到凛月狂喜的姿势，真绪蛇行爬到门边。  
「真～绪真～绪，摸索摸索」  
从细细窄窄的门逢看到电视正放映熟悉的动画。奇人围着萤幕，看里面正在燃烧经费真不愧是红到欧美去的系列，省钱和烧钱的比例恰到好处。这不是我送给凛月的DVD嘛？  
「哼啊啊……我摸我摸，摸不到！」  
「小凛，不要出声…」  
「把注意力给我嘛～真～绪」他用力扯了下真绪  
「轻一点………拜托…」  
演到吉原的地方，内容一点都不情色不过老人还是把后辈的眼睛遮起来还一直说话让他们什么都听不进去。宗马上告诉美伽他不知道那是什么地方不过他到死都不会想去。涉说应该也不要给奏汰知道，可是发现从刚才逆先君就一直不知道剧情，因为奏汰觉得太血腥的部分通通把逆先君屏蔽了。  
演完堕姬的部分逆先就开始抱怨看不下去了。  
「很精彩呢，原来动画也这么费功夫。宗，你说演员是不是也该把动画的角色当作竞争的对手呢？」  
宗没理他。宗在跟美伽澄清自己的清白，美伽也不是不信，还在担心自己身为天使的禁忌所以糊涂起来不能回应宗。  
「这是正版TV吗？真伟大呀…」  
「我真的很喜欢就会买正版的收藏n，一般都在网路上看看而已i。除了游戏机没有必要自己买吧a～？」  
「喔呦？我们身为偶像还是要以身作则重视智慧财产权的问题喔？」  
「我们还在看这种动画会不会太孩子气了o，朔间喜欢的吗a？」  
「他也有可爱的一面呢。」  
「…幼稚m」  
你们在说谁啊？ ！那是我的片子，你们身为客人也太撒野了吧？ ！  
正是时候，涉帮零搬来一张桌子把真绪偷窥的门挡住了，这下他们出不去了。真绪本来想在大家不注意的时候若无其事地跟凛月出去然后加入大家，现在怎么样也会变得很狼狈。  
零端来一个庆祝用的咸派。  
「为了招待小客人吾辈参考了很高级的食谱！」  
「为了我们五奇人难得的聚会，我们不也常常一起吃晚餐嘛？下次到我家，看我租的电影，你也不用拿小孩子的动画来给我们打发时间啦。」  
「不是汝辈，是吾辈的小客人。」  
「我们是小客人？」  
「因为汝辈吾辈又把派加大了，多花了一些时间。」  
朔间前辈没忘了我！朔间学长照顾我们！真是像阳光一样啊，我好感动。  
「那个小客人…真是一个无聊的男人，跟他相处一天吾辈也发闷，凛月也不感到无奈吗？」  
零一边切水果一边抱怨，涉有兴趣地听还不时附和零。  
朔间前辈原来你对我是那样的看法啊啊啊－？ ！

零被小夏目唤到浴室才发现奏汰在澡盆里玩水。零硬把奏汰拖出来用清水洗干净，小夏目也在一旁帮忙。  
「逆先君不去跟大家一起吃东西吗？」  
「我不喜欢今天的食物u，不过看在零哥哥的面子我还是会吃一点n，只是提不起兴致罢了o。而且我想趁机会照顾奏汰哥哥g。」  
「还是很希望吾辈的手艺让可爱的逆先君上心呀…」  
零把奏汰处理好还帮逆先换上新衣服，带着两个小家伙经过那个小小的门。零自己的收藏放在那个精致的小房间内，有一个在走道的大门和一个接通厕所的小门。  
他打开小门另外两人也向里面探头，躲去不堪的画面，零伸手一把抓住自己的弟弟。零把自己跟真绪换了位子。  
「衣更君，你好吗？」零说  
奏汰过去扶真绪，高兴地邀请他跟大家一起进客厅玩耍。  
「凛月」零带有磁性的声音侵入凛月觉得敏感的范围。  
「唉呀～」  
「在真绪离开派对以前，你就和吾辈待在这吧。」  
「哼嗯～随你……」  
「啾～～～～～凛月，吾辈最喜欢汝了！」

他们丢下朔间兄弟一起回客厅，大家没有围着派反而各自倚靠在舒服的角落，真绪明明是客人却来回在小团体之间帮忙递食物。涉很无聊就吃了一堆，现在肚子虽然已经胀了还是继续吃刚才买的煎饺。奏汰说冷了更好吃应该去建议摊子的老板，而且要…加很多酱油。于是就让他们两个缩在角落慢慢吃，真绪看看他们也觉得省心，刚才逆先君缠住真绪要他当实验的材料真绪好不容易挣扎开逆先，然后还被他抢走手机狂打电话。  
真绪被剥得干干净净了。他想找天使的美伽做安慰，可是宗一定会找机会整他。

真绪被宗主动叫住了。  
「你如果拿点牛角面包来我们就让你加入，你看起来很无聊嘛？」  
「嗯？怎么回事」  
真绪居然觉得帮他拿食物是自己的职责就加入他们。  
「嗯啊～衣更君～」  
「呵呵～影片在老师旁边也会寂寞吗～？」  
他只是随口问问却让宗一副不服输的样子开始恶劣地挑逗美伽。  
「明明我就在你身边，你还会寂寞是吗？」  
「不…怎么会？老师…！」  
真绪瞧他们的动作，还这么优雅。  
「衣更，你是衣更吧？嗯，让我们来听听你的真心话吧。」  
「刚才，我跟老师都讲过真心话了。现在就轮到衣更君了哪～」  
喂！你们讲的我根本没听到啊？ ！  
「你们两个在玩真心话大冒险的游戏啊…？」  
「冒险太麻烦了，是…我想听听影片的想法，所以才提议玩这个的。」  
「哈啊…」影片通红着白皙的脸，用手不好意思地抚着。  
他们找我是要干嘛啊？他们不是挺好的吗！  
「我已经快受不了了，上次在佐贺美那里就目睹了事实。我也没办法再帮什么了。衣更是他弟弟的幼驯染和恋人，而哥哥是他的性伴侣他仰慕的对象，他两个都要，事实差不多就是这样了！」  
「老师……衣更君在小声地流泪呀？！」  
「让他哭吧，待回儿在安慰他就是了。世界上的爱有千万千万种，没有谁能说自己一定得是最幸福的。」  
美伽跪在地上把头靠近宗的胸膛，等待听到更多老师的声音。  
「当然，我与你是数一数二的幸福吧？」

吃完煎饺，一个长发一个微Q毛晃到真绪那里。涉本来不想管他们的事，现在看他们平静的样子又看始不放心。美伽还是那句老话要跟随老师一辈子，宗君显得很沉稳。宗已经习惯美伽的日常告白，他知道要强迫美伽变成一般的人是做不到的，但是他能接受这～样那～样关系，就像美伽从一开始就接受他崇拜他一样。他们的进度跟涉想得差不多。倒是真绪变得看得很开让他惊讶。  
「今天给你到我家去睡，可怜的孩子。」

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇看起来很轻松甚至没进展还消费了真绪，对不起，但是反正开学后会把他的清白还出去，现在不管我了。  
> 原因啦是这篇为了帮下一铺陈。只是想把美伽从房间里先放出来一阵子。  
> 虽然没有写到，但意思是他们成长了可以互相理解了。


End file.
